


Oral Fixation

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Cocksucking kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Who can out-oral-fixation the Trickster? His pet moose, of course!





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? We no need no stinkin' plot!

Sam Winchester had known that he was bisexual since he was a teenager. The first time he had popped a boner in the locker room after gym class had been a good indicator. However, it was always in an abstract way- living on the road with your dad and painfully straight big brother didn’t leave a lot of room for experimentation. 

 

Even after he got to Stanford, Sam didn't get much of a chance to explore his sexuality. He got one  _ very _ drunk blowjob from some random frat jerk before he met Jess, and that was that. He had used too much teeth, anyways. After rejoining Dean, it was basically puberty 2.0, and Sam stuck to women because it was easier than explaining to Dean that he wanted cock just as much as he wanted pussy. 

 

Everything changed when a certain whiskey-eyed Archangel crash-landed into their lives. One knowing glance from the candy addict had Sam hard in his jeans. A casual wink made a shiver crawl down his spine. The first time Gabriel had crept up behind him while Sam was hunched over a book and whispered in his ear, Sam nearly creamed his boxers like a teen. It had gotten so bad that the Winchester had started keeping lollipops in his pocket just so he could watch the Trickster fellate the sugary treat. Pavlov, eat your heart out. 

 

One night, Sam and Gabriel were bickering back and forth. There was no real heat behind it, just a debate about the best way to kill a dust sprite, and they were both enjoying it even though they pretended not to.

 

“You know what, Gabriel? Bite me.” Sam spat, his grin belaying the mock venom in his voice. The Archangel’s eyes glinted.

 

“When and where, Moose?” Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was the ever-increasing UST. Maybe Sam had just lost his fucking mind. Whatever the reason was, Sam stuck out his wrist, his palm up. He arched an eyebrow in challenge.

 

Never one to back down, Gabriel seized Sam’s hand and brought it his mouth. He glanced up at the Winchester before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Sam’s wrist. Sam hissed. His head spun as what felt like every drop of blood in his head suddenly went South for vacation. 

 

Gabriel’s honey-bright eyes went dark. “Anywhere else need a nibble, Samshine?” He asked, his voice soft and sinful. Silently, Sam rolled his sleeve up, exposing his inner elbow. Gabriel took the hint and nibbled his way up Sam’s forearm. The taller man groaned softly, his cock rapidly filling out in his jeans. Gabriel made a needy noise.

 

“Sam, for Dad’s sake tell me I'm not reading this wrong.” The Archangel moved slowly, as if he was afraid of spooking an animal. He wound his fingers into Sam’s chestnut hair and drew him down for a kiss. Sam groaned into it and immediately let Gabriel deepen the kiss. The ArchHerald nipped his lower lip, getting a snarl in response.

 

_ “Fuck _ , you've really got an oral fixation.” Sam ground out between kisses. Gabriel huffed a laugh. 

 

“What do ya say we take this somewhere horizontal?” The Trickster raised his hand to snap. At Sam’s almost desperate nod, he clicked his fingers and suddenly they were standing in Gabriel’s bedroom in the bunker. Sam didn't even miss a beat as he pressed the other man against the closed door and did his best to kiss the breath from a being that didn’t need to breathe. 

 

“Fuck, Gabe…” the human ground out, breaking off into a needy whine when Gabriel echoed his sentiment and arched his hips into Sam’s. 

 

“Best idea you've ever had.” Gabriel nuzzled into Sam’s neck, kissing a trail to his collar. Sam let his head fall back to give him better access.

 

“I'll buy you a new shirt.” Before Sam could ask what he meant, Gabriel ripped the red plaid button down and and accompanying undershirt from collar to hem. He shoved the ruined cloth off Sam’s shoulders and set to work blazing a trail down the human’s chest with his tongue and teeth. The Trickster’s tongue swirled around Sam’s left nipple before his lips sealed over it. He suckled gently while toying with its mate, rolling the bud between his fingers until it was red and puffy. Sam's hips churned into Gabriel’s.

 

Sam was half blind with arousal and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. He dragged Gabriel back up by his hair and set about ravaging his mouth. Gabriel started fumbling with the human’s belt. Sam was quick to follow his lead, ripping the leather through the belt loops and popping Gabriel's fly with deft but shaking fingers.

 

Sam's fingers brushed the length of Gabriel's straining erection through his boxers and the human shivered. Gabriel, damn him, caught the moment of hesitation.

 

“You good, Samshine?” He asked quietly. His hands rested over Sam’s, effectively stilling the tentative caress.

 

Sam flushed bright red. “I've never…” he bit his lip, too embarrassed to continue. The soft, adoring smile that Gabriel gave his human made his heart stutter.

 

“I know. It's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.” Sam arched an eyebrow, shocked at the firm but gentle tone. He finally met the blond’s eyes.

 

“Sammy. Archangel. Consent is a huge thing to me. You don't do  _ anything _ you feel uncomfortable with, capiche?” Sam nodded, cheeks still flushed with heat, and gently adjusted his grip. He stroked up and down the hard flesh concealed by Gabriel’s ridiculous Tootsie Pop covered boxers. Gabriel gave an encouraging hum in response.

 

Sam hooked his fingers into the stupid boxers and pulled them down. His callused fingers found the silky skin of Gabriel’s erection and caressed it. He was startled to find that the angel wasn't circumcised, but quickly realized that it made sense- that vessel was thousands of years old. Of course his cock was natural. Fascinated, he toyed with the foreskin. The Archangel hissed, his hips jerking as he tried to control himself. Emboldened by Gabriel’s response, Sam wrapped his fingers all the way around and stroked smoothly. The unfamiliar extra skin shifted easily with his hand, sliding all the way down to cover the purpled head before retracting back up.

 

“Wow….” Sam whispered, almost to himself. Gabriel chuckled as Sam continued to explore him. The human hit his knees, bringing him right to eye level with Gabriel’s throbbing flesh. A bead of precum bubbled up in the slit. Drawn as if by a magnet, Sam leaned in and flicked his tongue out, collecting the bitter-sweet fluid on the tip. Gabriel bit back a moan and stamped down on the urge to thrust into Sam’s inexperienced mouth. He held very still as the human rolled the taste around in his mouth, obviously contemplating it. 

 

Finally, Sam made a pleased noise and resumed his tentative petting. He lapped at the head of Gabriel’s dick again, this time much surer of himself. His plush lips carefully slid around the tip, and a groan punched its way out of Gabriel’s chest. 

 

“Oh, Sammy…” he breathed, watching the young man at his feet. Sam smiled up at him, lips stretched wide around Gabriel’s cock. It was the most beautiful thing the Archangel had ever seen. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Sam carefully slid down the hardness in his mouth. The head brushed the back of his throat and he gagged, instantly yanking back. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Gabriel caught him by the cheek.

 

“Easy, baby! Don't choke yourself!” His thumb rubbed Sam’s cheekbone. Sam nodded and leaned forward again. This time, he was mindful of his gag reflex as he went down. He hummed softly, pleased by his progress, and Gabriel swore above him. The cock in his mouth throbbed, and Sam’s gave an answering jerk. A very hard one that made Sam’s eyes roll back.

 

“Oh  _ shit…”  _ Sam hissed around his mouthful. He dug the heel of his palm into his erection to stave off the wave of heat that tore through him. Experimentally, he suckled firmly on the head of Gabe’s cock. Gabriel gave a choked groan and bucked a bit. Another bolt of lightning pleasure rolled through the human. Fuck,  _ why  _ hadn't he done this before?

 

Sam went to town on the other man’s cock, licking and sucking for all he was worth. Gabriel was going insane above him.

 

“Shit-fuck, slow down babe! Sam! Jesus H Tapdancing Christ!” he swore, fighting desperately to keep from fucking into Sam’s plush lips. His fingers drove into Sam’s hair and yanked firmly. Gabriel wasn't sure if he had wanted to slow the man down or make him speed up, but all coherent rational thought fled the moment that Sam cried out desperately around Gabriel. The Winchester swallowed convulsively, moaning and bucking his hips. Sam's hand found his own cock, still trapped in his jeans, and squeezed hard.

 

“Holy fuck, Sam!” Gabriel howled, bending double over the other man as pleasure wracked his body. Sam gave a choked moan and Gabriel watched in shock as a dark, wet patch spread across the front of his jeans. That was it for Gabriel, he came in thick spurts straight down Sam’s throat. His orgasm seemed to stretch on forever and Sam greedily sucked down every drop. He milked the Archangel’s shaft until Gabriel desperately pulled him away by his hair.

 

“Holy mother of  _ fuck _ , Sam! Easy! Easy, dammit! Too sensitive!” The suction eased and Gabriel slid down the wall to land in a heap. Sam followed him down, still tonguing his softening cock. 

 

Gabriel gave a shaky laugh as he stroked Sam’s hair. “Trust you to have a cocksucking kink to put my oral fixation to shame.” His voice trembled almost as hard as his legs. Sam huffed a chuckle around his mouthful and settled himself more comfortably between Gabriel’s thighs. Gabriel caressed his cheek tenderly.

 

“You just gonna stay right there?” Sam hummed an affirmative. Gabriel laughed breathlessly.

 

“From blowjob virgin to cockwarming kink in fifteen minutes. World record, Sammoose.” Sam just grinned.

  
  



End file.
